Winter Walk
by Kaiame
Summary: One Shot. Raven is at war with herself and her feelings with Robin. Death is the best way out. Please Review. My first TT


Ok, yeah, here's my little one shot, suicide thing...Yeah. Tell me what you think.

_**Winter Walk**_

**I'll do nothing but hold you back.**

I escape outside into the snow-globe world, trying desperately to hide from my pain. The wind shrieks around me, tearing at my cloak. I slip it off, letting it fall on the powdery white land. My mind is set on my task, and there is nothing that can stop me.

**Would you miss me if I were gone?**

I leave the warm glow of indoors, where you're sitting now. You and the others, together, maybe watching T.V., with Beast Boy completely absorbed and Cy watching on in faint amusement. Maybe Star is curled up to you. Maybe you are all going to bed. I try and tear my thoughts from you.

**Because I don't know how long I'll do,**

I bring my thoughts back to the world around me. I can hear the water lapping in the shore, its smooth rhythm only disturbed by the faint tinkle of ice breaking on the beach.

**With this pain that you've bestowed me.**

The air burns my lungs with its chill, but in a comforting way. It calls to me like you had befo-No; I refuse to think that much.

**Would you miss me? Would you?**

My skin is beginning to become numb to the cold, holding back the pain. But only the pain from around me does it hold back. It does nothing about the way I feel inside.

**'Because blossoms red look better,**

The world around me is dark, grey-blue, grey-black, and the only exception is the searing white of the snow, the only white I ever was. I shall add one more color.

**On pale leaves lingering now.**

The slight drip as it hits the ground seems deafening in my ears. I stop for a moment and let the winter embrace me, wrap its arms around me. Like you did.

**Than sanity has ever,**

No. I refuse to remember you. I walk on.

**But how it ever, I wonder how.**

The snow is no longer perfect white, but, neither am I. You changed that, don't you remember, changed me. I continue, so the world around me can too.

**Would you miss me if I were gone?**

The ice bites into my feet, lapping greedily, longing to share in my warmth. I won't deny them. I should do something before...

**'Because now or when you do,**

I share myself more. The water flows to my waist, and the blood on my wrist freezes, and then breaks through the water. My essence spills to the sea.

**I just might try and hide my fears.**

Where are you right now? Tucked peacefully in bed, I pray. As torn as I am on the outside, so are my thoughts. I almost long for you not to find my letter till the morrow, when it'll all be over. But then...

**And live; Stay for you.**

I long for you to call for me. To find me so I can see you one last time. My memories will have to suffice, though, because I'm sure you'll never come.

_**She wrote that? We have to find her. And now!**_

Up to my neck now, and the world is quiet once more. In my mind I pretend that I am with you again, and that you are holding me safe. Will you ever know how much I need you? Will you ever realize?

_**Raven! Raven, my love, what have you done? Look! There's her cloak.**_

It's funny. Death's kiss is so much like yours. It's so bitter sweet, something you can only experience in the briefest of instances. It's beautiful. Ah, darkness is coming. I can just see above the water.

_**Blood, and it's leading to the shore. She stopped here! Cy, call someone, and quick! Raven, why? RAVEN?**_

The bubbles of my life tickle my cheeks. Your arms are wrapping around me, kissing my face, pulling me slowly to your bed. The sweet moment, almost fear, rises again for me as you set me on your bed, a smile on your face. I smile back. I remember what's next. I can almost hear you whisper my name in my ear.

**_There's something in the water! Raven, my dark angel, I'm coming_**.

A splash almost pulls me away from you, but we're so close. You're leaning over my, telling me to be calm, we'll be alright. That you love me. I'm still quiet. Your kisses wind me in closer.

_**Oh my God. Oh my God. I've got her. Beast Boy, Star, help me pull her out. Grab her cloak. Come on Raven, please hold on.**_

The sheets beneath us are as clouds, and your warm breath cascades on my cheeks. Your hands, miracle hands, caress my face, my arms, my stomach. As I call for you, you call back, our voices in harmony. Oh blissful agony.

_**Oh my God. Raven, please, hold on. Raven, please. Oh my god. Oh my god.**_

Oh my God. I can almost hear you again. How odd. But now darkness is closing, fading around our love. Cold and wet surrounds me.

_**Raven. Raven! Can you hear me? Oh my God. Raven, listen to me. You've got to hold on.**_

A warm drop hits my cheek, and Death snarls at it. A warm...what is it? A face, buries into my neck, and, by the faint sounds, it's sobbing.

_**Raven, please don't leave me. I love you. Hear that? I love you. Oh my God, Raven, don't leave me here alone.**_

The warmth is slowly passing to me, but almost to slow. This...voice...on the outside is contrasting with yours in my mind. I can hear them both. Here you are. You are going to kiss me. "Raven, I love you."

_**Raven, I love you.**_

Your voice. It's you. Something warm, it's you, kisses me. You came.

_**Of course I came. I couldn't leave you. I got your note. And, the end...**_

But, no. You're in here, with me. You can't be in two places.

**_No, Raven, I'm with you. I'm here. Out here, with you. Raven, I'm real. Sir, you've _got_ to help me. Help her._**

I remember what this...outside you, is talking about. The end of my note. I remember. I'm still torn between darkness and you.

_**Raven, please, don't leave me. Hold on. We're taking you to the hospital.**_

**I love you Robin**

**Raven**

Ok, I guess tell me what you think


End file.
